fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Archon: Bygons
Archon: Bygons ''is the sixth film the Archon film series, and the second film in Archon's Heisei series. Storyline The year is 1997. Far above peaceful Earth, A massive ship orbitted. Within, a strange being ran across the halls. He came into a large room with glowing floor. At the end of the room stood another of them, clad in royal garments.“My King, we have reached the planet,” the lower one said.“Good,” the King said.”The invasion, it will be easy?” The lesser one then said,“ No, sir. Though the humans have inferior technology, there is something on Earth.” “Something?” the King questioned. “What thing?!” 'Title Scene' On Earth, the Government came together. They were discussing recent errors with the satalites. “The satalites appear to be malfunctioning,” one official stated. “They appear to have been hacked. The public will grow agitated if we do not take action.” Another spoke.”We can’t lie to our people.” The other stated,” We must. We do not want country- wide alarm. We’ll tell them that this was just a little error with the WiFi.” And this was done. Far above Earth, in the alien spacecraft, the lesser one was a platform with the King. “Our latest project. This will be used to kill the creature. This automaton will easily overcome the setback which stands in our way, Great Leader. We’ve equipped it with a blade on it’s head, capable of cutting through our toughest metals. We’ve also armed it with impaling weapon launchers, as well as a cannon within the mouth.” “Good,” The King said. “Prepare to deploy.” “Yes sir,” the lesser one said. “Targeted area set. Deploy.” Right then, Dr Evans finally settled down to some dinner. She wondered about what had happened earlier. She had a feeling it was not a glitch. To her, it was actually a hacking. She then remembered the strange runes on the screen. She pulled out her computer, and decided to see whether they matched any countries. The runea did not match any country on the planet. Then, it came. These were alien runes, and whoever they were, they were interested in Earth. suddenly, a news bull item came. '''Just now, a massive metal object had been spotted about 19,000 feet above Earth, and appears to be on a course to the surface! The landing area is found to be in San Jose! ' “It looks like... Archon,” Dr Evans said to herself. The machine rocketed over the city, blasting lasers through buildings, and slicing right through the buildings. Massive tracts of city, incinerated. Thousands of fatalities. High above the chaos, the King watched.“Excellent, the plan is working perfectly. After places are destroyed, the creature will appear, and my automaton will exterminate it. Set a course for ‘Seattle’.” Meanwhile, on Dr Evans’ computer, another news bulliten arrived. Attention! Archon has surfaced near Seattle, and is coming ashore! ''' Archon roared as he came ashore. However, he did not destroy anything. He simply stomped through the streets. Suddenly, he stopped at the city center. He was looking at the sky. A figure was speeding in the direction of Archon. The robot then landed in front of Archon. ”Commense attack!” The King ordered. The machine then fired a harpoon at Archon. The harpoon hit home, it pierced Archon’s skin. ”Perfect!” the King said. Continue Attack maneuvers.” The robot released another harpoon. This harpoon made impact too. Then, the mechanical being then swung Archon into some small buildings. Archon got up, then clawed the robot across the jaw. Archon blasted heat breath at the machine. However, The mechanical menace tripped Archon with its tail. “Activate the saw weapon!” The King ordered. The saw was enacted, and it sank into Archon’s shoulder. Archon roared in pain, and blasted heat breath on the saw, melting the mechanisms.On the ship, “Saw weapon inoperable,” the computer stated. Archon grabbed the neck part of the robot, and began to squeeze it. However, the robot blasted from the cannon in its jaws. Archon was stunned, and the robot initiated its jets, careening into Archon. Archon crashed into large buildings, and was buried in the rubble. The machine blasted the heap.“Sir, the beast is inactive,“ the lesser one said.”However, our automaton is to damaged to continue. Shall we send it back to the ship for repairs?” “Yes, call it back,” The King responded. The robot blasted into the sky. What was unknown was that militarh forces tracked the machine‘s progress. The government discussed the occurrence. They named the machine Mecha Archon.“Mecha Archon seems to have flien into space, but is now unable to detect. It’s compltely gone from our scanning technology,” an official said woth increasing alarm.“ How can this be?!” “Sir,” a lady said.”We have a Dr Evans here. She has to discuss something with you.” “Let her in,” the government official said. On the ship, the alien king was in his throne room. The lesser on came to him. “We are preparing to shut down their power at this moment, the lesser one said. “Excellent,” The King said. “It is time to make an appearance.” He laughed evilly. “The glitch was not a glitch,” Dr Evans stated.”I‘ve found that it has to be that we were hacked!” “I am well aware of this,” The government official said.“We have known the whole time. We do not know who hacked us, though.” “Well,“ Dr Evans said,” I have found it is something in space.” “Wait,” the official began,” You mean to say-” “Yes,” she confirmed.“Extraterrestrial life. I also think that they built th-“ This was interrupted by the lights abruptly shutting off. All over the world, the city light blacked out. The TV in the room suddenly switched on. Everywhere, on every screen, appeared a transmission: '''Humans of Planet Earth, your reckoning is upon you! I, Valurius, King of the Galvalithians, will show you the true way to rule a planet. For Earth shall be ours. Your creature has been defeated, and your armies, crippled. So now, you shall watch as civilization collapses before you. The room went dark, and everywhere on the planet went dark to. In Seattle, the rubble heap began to quake. Archon erged from the rubble, fully regenerated. He roared, and headed for the ocean. Meanwhile, Mecha Archon flew over Seattle, and then over Vancouver. However, as Mecha Archon flew, Archon blasted heat breath at Mecha Archon. “How is the creature here?!” The King exclaimed. Then turned to a calmer note.” No matter, we’ll still exterminate it. Set the automaton to attack mode!” The robot then turned, to face Archon once more. Archon changed at Mecha Archon, and uppercut the machine. Mecha Archon stumbled back, but recovered itself quickly. Mecha Archon lunged forward, And sliced Archon on the side. Archon roared in pain.Mecha Archon launched a harpoon at Archon. He sent electrical currents through the wire. Archon writhed in pain as the currents electrocuted him. However, Archon grabbed the harpoon, pulled it out, and violently hurled the wire. Mecha Archon was flung infront of Archon. Archon lifted his leg, and the wire snapped, and Mecha Archon fell to the ground. Mecha Archon rocketed into the sky, then landed infront of Archon. It launched another harpoon at Archon, however, Archon evaded the harpoon, and tore it off. Mecha Archon flew into the sky. Archon tied the two harpoon strings together. As Mecha Archon dove towards Archon, Archon threw the harpoon at Mecha Archon’s saw, and tugged the wire. As Mecha Archon flew over the sky, Archon planted the other harpoon in the ground. Mecha Archon then got spun around a building and pulled to the streets below it, as the building collapsed on it. Mecha Archon rose from the rubble, but it was too late. ”Sir, The creature’s crest is... glowing!” the lesser one said with alarm. “What, glowing?!” King Valurious exclaimed. Archon’s crest released a blast of plasma, incinerating Mecha Archon. “That’s... Archon’s Judgement Blast!” Dr Evans said, for the TV, and all electricity was restored. The TV switched to a transmission. You may have won this time, earthlings, but it is only a matter of time! Your creature will fall... And I will be waiting. The End (or is it?) Category:Fan Films Category:Fanfiction Category:Archon Films Category:JohnGojira's stories Category:Heisei Era Category:Fictional Movies